warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hyalite
----- *sob* chat isn't working for me hya *sobbing violently* im so lonely [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 13:54, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Agatepaw's Charart Thank you so much for doing her apprentice!! I didn't know you were going to, so it was a nice surprise. (●´ω｀●) -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 19:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I was pretty sure I just asked for her kit :) but i could be wrong -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 23:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) concerned friend here is everything alright you changed your icon to the default and removed stuff from your page?? idk its kind of alarming and i just want to make sure you're alright? 20:47, 06/6/2015 thank goodness ;;; 20:52, 06/6/2015 Heeeey, if you have any time, would you mind doing Jaws's loner charart? If not, that's fine, I understand that you're already making plenty of amzing chararts, so you're pretty busy. 00:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind doing Zio's loner? You can take your time. Thanks! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 00:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Nnot quite sure if I asked you this before, but, can you do Aurapaw's apprentice? Me and my bad memory... -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 03:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It's ok. I'll try to do her, but it shall be the strangest charart ever. :P -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 03:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! Thank you for offering on doing a Charart for one of my characters. I was wondering if you could make one for this one: Character Name/Link to Page: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jemma Gender: Female Coat Color and Markings: blonde Eye Color: Left eye: Blue Right eye: Light blue Misc. Info: A trach around her neck please, basically think of a white collar with a red cap sticking out in the front. Thank you so much! --NailsSlender (talk) 01:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, Its ok, I know she's a hard character to make. Can you do one for here sister Nails? Her fur is pitch Black She has two gold colored eyes She has very long claws (Not required) She doesn't have golden har so she looks like a regular cat --NailsSlender (talk) 01:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I love it, thank you so much! :) --NailsSlender (talk) 02:36, June 8, 2015 (UTC) re: oh, it is? alright! thanks for telling me. Ravenfang (●´ω｀●) 23:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Did you see my message about Jaws's charart? Just wondering. 00:53, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you! 00:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sincere apology I'm here to apologize for what I had said on the approval page. I am genuinely apologetic about that and I regret it. Reading your response, I realized that what I said was extremely offensive and hurtful, and I hope you can forgive me. I'm am still in the stage of getting used to the rules and conduct on this wiki, and simultaneously I was in a sour mood this morning due to personal issues. I didn't want to start a fight. At the same time, I really don't mind about Cinnamonflame being redone, your version is very stunning compared to mine. I will promise that such things will never happen again. Once again, my sincerest apologies. regards from, 14:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh! I noticed that you have some of Leggo's cats. I've been thinking about trying to follow through with the plots Leggo had, but I gotta need some help? Are you interested in hearing? If you want to, that is. 21:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) hey... I saw some things you said in chat, and I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and you've been there to comfort me many times. If you need to leave to feel better, I want you to do whatever will make you happy, but please don't think you irritate me or anyone else on here because you 100% do not. I hope you feel better soon, Opal. ❤️‍ ‍Hearts not parts ❤️‍ 05:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey! I noticed your message on Bright's talk about SpiderXThunder, and I was wondering if I could Rp Thunderstripe in her absence? I think you should continue the plot. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 01:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC)